


Look Out

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Look Out

Clint and Kate look out for each other.   
While Clint might not show it,  
He appreciates Kate a lot.  
And Kate despite saying Clint is a disaster,   
Is grateful to him.  
For being her role model and mentor,  
Even though he didn't think so.  
They are Hawkeye and Hawkeye.  
They never miss a target.   
Clint considers Kate his younger sister.   
An annoying one.  
But she is his responsibility.   
She too looks out for Clint.  
Is always there when his relationships end in a disaster.   
Kate is sometimes his epiphany.


End file.
